Many posterior vertebral attachment units exist which rigidize a certain number of vertebrae by depriving them of any mobility, thus containing all mechanical stresses. However, the first vertebra adjacent to this rigidized block of vertebrae remains mobile and, consequently, there is an abrupt discontinuity in movement between the rigid block and this free vertebra which very often generates a very high stress in the linking elements. The result is an acceleration of the degeneration of this level (the interface between the adjacent vertebrae and the vertebrae comprising part of the rigidized block).
This problem was only partially solved by semi-rigid systems conceived to create an intermediate rigidity between the mobile vertebrae and the fixed vertebrae. These prior art systems present primarily one of two disadvantages, either they work only in tension or they work in compression with a thrust in tension.
As for those that work only in tension: this is the case of all the devices based on artificial ligaments. These systems have little elasticity and leave the care to regulate, in particular, the tension, to the skill of the operator, thus making the mechanical characteristics in the operating mode of interest (tension/compression) haphazard.
Further, those devices that work in compression with a thrust in tension are ineffective when dealing with displacements in tension.
In either case, none of the known devices entirely solves the problem which is posed, namely, damping the mechanical stresses existing in tension/compression and flexion to which a moving vertebra is subjected.
Patent Application EP 0576 379 A1 proposes a shock absorber which seems to approach most closely at least from the point of view of the general concept of this invention. This patent describes a uni-axial shock absorber working only in compression while playing the part of an abutment which opposes any displacement of the piston beyond a given value.
The invention of EP 0576379 A1 deals with the exponential limitation of the displacement, which is a completely different problem as that of the present invention.
French Patent application No. 0,012,998, describes and claims a flexible and cast solid vertebral linking device functioning in a multidirectional way. This prior art reference does not solve exactly the same problem as that of the present invention due to its different means and functions.